This invention relates to a thermally insulating wall structure particularly useful in the construction of ceramics kilns.
It is a well known fact that in order to reduce heat losses from an enclosed space, either the wall thickness or type of the thermal insulating material are to be suitably adjusted. However, it inevitably occurs that such losses can only be reduced, while the cost of the wall structure is increased, which poses economical limitations not to be exceed.